Hell Sings in the Bay
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: Walking from battle to endless battle with no end in sight. These creatures, these frightful immortals, I believe are inside, frail, sobbing children. Would the No-Life King, Alucard, ever find his way home, it is completely unclear. But what is clear, is that this world sometimes needs monsters to kill other monsters. Let's hope that the world doesn't collapse as he does so...
1. Chapter 1

**I am...**  
It's so dark!  
Save me!  
No escape. Why can't I leave?  
Please, just let me go. It has been so long.  
 **The bird of Hermes...**  
I want to see my family again.  
Why is it so cold?  
Pain, so much pain.  
You will pay for this!  
 **Here standeth the bird of Hermes...**  
 _Alucard! Don't close your eyes!_  
Suffering. All this suffering.  
Will we ever leave?  
 **Eating my own wings...**  
 _Heed my voice!_  
Quiet! Quiet!  
I see so much darkness. Where is the light?  
 **To keep...**  
 _Alucard! I'm giving you an order._  
Will we ever get out?  
I just want to die.  
Is this hell?  
 **Myself...**  
 _Don't leave me!_  
 **Tame...**  
Alucard, how does it feel, to be everywhere and nowhere?  
 **What?**  
Get me out. Get me out!  
Can we leave?  
Why did you devour us!?  
Nooo!  
 **What did you say?**  
Free us!  
I just want to be with my children!  
Mommy! Daddy!  
You took the lives of so many. And yet, now those lives take yours.  
 **Is this true? Then, what am I?**  
Lost.  
End it now!  
Let us go from here!  
This pain! Please end it!  
 **Too many thoughts. Too many lives. They are consuming me.**  
Let us go.  
Darkness is about us.  
Let me kill someone!  
Murder them! Kill them!  
 **No...My mind and life are my own. I will not let this happen.**  
I could help you, Alucard. But then, could you trust yourself to still end up where you wish to, or would it be somewhere I wanted?  
Save us!  
Can I go. I haven't done anything to deserve this.  
It hurts me so much.  
 **I will end it on my own terms. I will end each life myself.**  
But that would go against the Major's plan. No, I have a much better idea. You won't be able to go back. Goodbye, Alucard.  
 **What are you talking about? What do you mean!?**  
Let us go.  
It never stops.  
For both God and church, let me free!  
Kill me.  
 ** **So is this it? My master. My servant. May we meet again in that same sun that I have seen so many times...****

* * *

Darkness was what consumed me, my flesh, my blood, my humanity. It pervaded my essence and nurtured my blood. The irony of being trapped within myself does not go lost upon me. The Nazis had it planned out to the smallest detail. From discovering their continued existence after me and the traitor had been thought to have killed them, to the battle between the traitor and I. All of it had been meticulously planned so that I would end up at this exact moment. Trapped and held back by the countless souls filled within myself. Escape is my complete goal. I have killed off so many of the souls trapped within me, and yet, there are still hundreds, thousands, hundred thousands locked within myself. I can hear them all. I have put millions out of their misery.

This truly is what monsters like I must bear. Monsters will suffer even after their defeats unlike humans. It will be so long before I am finally free.

* * *

There are only a few hundred left after this daunting task. I can feel escape enter just within my grip. Each of the many countless souls within myself has been put to rest. Now, there are only the souls of whatever remaining papist or vampire that have been hiding within me for so long. I will be free soon. The only issue with all of this is the Schrodinger within myself. He mocks me during all of this. It will serve him right when I am finally free of this place.

* * *

Only three souls left. Mine, the Schrodinger, and the papist Maxwell. Even now he begs me to not end his miserable existence. And still, I will ignore his squeals. He's a pig who deserves nothing but slaughter. He is something less than a man, something less than human. He doesn't even deserve to be stomped by my boot. That is why I will end him and finally be free of the confines of my own soul. Maxwell begs me to let him live but I just laugh, he couldn't even try and show some dignity in his final moments. After finally ending the swine, it left just me and the Schrodinger.

"This is it, boy. I will be able to leave now." I told him with satisfaction. With this, I could finally return to my master. It was strange how I wasn't under any contract like I used to be. I assume that it was most likely due to my displacement from reality. When I was finally able to reconvene with my master, then I would finally be brought back under her control. And I would also be able to see how my servant was doing. It made me quite proud when she had finally become a fully fledged vampire after that battle.

"Yes you will, Alucard. But the real question is, will you be where you wish?" The boy replied to me which was fairly annoying. Sadly, I was unable to end his miserable life as he kept coming back. I had tried numerous times and yet each time, he would pop right back with a grin on his face. Much to my happiness, the confines of my soul began to disappear around me. The Schrodinger smiled and waved at me before he too, faded away. It disappeared until finally I was left standing in darkness. This confused me as I looked around. My form was not yet corporeal, and yet, I could see ahead of me a great beast. It resembled something like that of a great whale and yet it was only due to my perception of it at the moment. I could tell that the being was something that was beyond reasoning, beyond possible human comprehension. Yet, why was I brought here? This image faded away before I found myself in an alley.

Was that the best that the Schrodinger could do? As I walked out of the alley, I found myself in a place much different than England. Luckily with the Schrodinger's abilities, I could be both everywhere and nowhere. I used this ability to my delight to appear in Hellsing Manor. When I appeared there, the smile that was once on my face had disappeared. Where there once should have stood a mansion, now there was nothing but an empty field. How could that be? I couldn't have been gone for that long. A few decades at most?! No, this can't be.

I looked at my hands which formed before me and at the gloves that I always wore in ever single form of mine. The mark of the Cromwell invocation was gone. My binding contract had no form upon my body. This meant that I was no longer home. No, I was in a parody of my home. My fingers squeezed into a fist at this point as I tried to control my anger. The vampiric shit inside me was laughing at this point. This was his plan the whole time, whether I escaped from the confines of myself or not, I would never be able to go home. I would be trapped in another world! As these thoughts pervaded my mind, one thought in particular nagged at me, the hunger for blood. It was now that I realized how famished I was. I hadn't eaten for a long time. Sadly I could already imagine what my master would tell me and that was how if I was hungry, then I needed to eat from a criminal or a blood bank. With that, I felt myself leave for London where I arrived on the streets.

It surprised me when I saw that the London I had entered was just like the London left in the wake of the Millennium attack. There were destroyed buildings, old corpses, flipped cars, and the always familiar smell of death. At this point I donned my normal form and the familiar red coat of mine fanned around me in the wind. My hat and glasses appeared next before I checked my coat pocket for my gun Casull. It was still there thankfully. I would've hated to have lost it like I lost my Jackal. Then I began walking through the torn up streets. There seemed to be no one alive in the area. That did slightly disappoint me as I was both hungry and curious. If I could just find one person, I could drain their blood and find out what had happened to London.

My walk through the damaged city took me to around London and yet I hadn't found anything to indicate life in this city. All it showed were old corpses and ruined buildings. That was until a man flying through the sky fell before me. I couldn't understand why he would wear such a ridiculous outfit. It was composed of a white cape with a high mantle that obscured his vision from the sides. Then under it was a gray suit that contoured to his body which was finished off with a gray helmet. If this man was trying to be intimidating in any sense of the word, then he would need to work on his looks for one. It was completely silent until the man spoke first. I wished to hear what he had to say.

"Who are you and how did you enter the quarantine zone?" The man demanded of me. I just smiled at him which I assume unnerved him. "Who the hell are you?!" He demanded once more.

"What happened to London?" I asked simply. The man just gave me this look before he held his fist at me. The once gray suit gained a few glowing lines around the area of his fist.

"You need to come with me. Now!" He ordered in that annoying voice of his. If he was going to resort to violence, then I would rebound upon him the same action in tenfold. I stood completely still as his fist lit up even more before a bright shot discharged from it and hit me square in the chest. Now would be a time to retaliate as I felt electric shocks go through my body. In response to this, I pulled out my Casull and aimed it at the man's legs before firing. My shots caused the man to lose his footing and fall onto his face. He quickly stood up and I noticed that his legs were mostly uninjured. The suit that he was wearing on the other hand had a large tear in it. Now that was quite intriguing. Guess I could spare some time in having fun with this man if he could take my bullets like so. And it seemed like he was a human through and through. Maybe he would pose as an challenge to me.

The man raised one fist at me and fired another burst of his electrically charged fist at me. When it hit me this time, There was a massive burn where my clothes were. I looked back up at him with barely any change in my expression as the area healed up and looked as if nothing happened. "You're a cape!" He shouted before he began to try and fly away. He began to lift off while two bright lights lit up from where his feet were. I didn't want him to do that so I took aim and fired at the hole in his suit which had exposed flesh. This shot drew blood as well as tore his shin off which caused the man to crash into the ground. He screamed in pain as this happened while I just walked towards his fallen form.

"Now tell me, what happened to London? Or do you want to play at trying to fight me some more?" I asked the man. He shook his head as I stood over him. "Good. Now talk." I ordered.

"T-the Simurgh attacked. We quarantined the city and locked the remaining citizens up." He responded with pain etched into his voice. This confused me as to why a whole city would be locked up if someone attacked it. Was this biological or something more insidious?

"Why were they locked up?"

"Where have you been living, man, Simurgh makes bad things happen if you let people walk around who have encountered her." This was certainly new. Was it some type of Freak, or was it another class of supernatural being.

"What is the Simurgh?"

"An Endbringer. Why did you have to shoot my leg off?" He asked as he held his destroyed limb that was being held together by the suit that he was wearing.

"You attacked me. Now, one more question, you called me a cape. What does that mean?" I asked. It did make me quite curious as to why he called me this. Did the public now know of the supernatural? The man seemed ready to speak when a helicopter hovered into view over my head with a spotlight on both of us. I looked up at who dared to interrupt my interrogation.

"Put the weapon down and raise your hands up!" A person on a loudspeaker shouted. I ignored his order and looked back down at the man at my feet.

"Continue with what you were about to say, or did you want another bullet in your leg?"

"Capes are those with special abilities that can range from anywhere. There are people who can fly or those who have super strength." He quickly replied which was about as much as I needed. I began to walk away from the fallen man and transported myself back to the field that should have been Hellsing manor. With this new information in mind, I thought of where to go next. I think I would try Ireland. If I couldn't find anything interesting there then I would head to either Italy, New York, or Russia. If there were people in this world with powers as the man had spoken of, then there was certainly someone who could get me back to my master.

With another second, I ended up in the city of Dublin. My hunger had grown over this time and I walked out of the alley from which I ended up in. The streets looked quite bright at this time of night due to the myriad of street lamps. That was not what I was after though, I walked about the area in search of someone whose blood I could liberate from them. My job was made quite easy when I passed by another alley and found a man slumped over clearly dying. I walked over to him and kneeled before him. He didn't even say anything as I drank his blood dry. No one would miss him, and he was already dying, me hastening his demise wouldn't raise any flags. With my hunger satiated, I walked out of the alley and down the street where I noticed people walking about. Some gave me glances which was mostly due to my appearance. I ignored them in favor of collecting my thoughts.

Drinking dry that dying man gave me much insight on the state of this world. The words earlier that once confused me now made complete sense. This world was one of death and despair due to the advent of people with superhuman powers. Technically I would be counted among that number if I was human. Still, now that I knew all of this, I also knew that there were a mass of heroes located in cities that I could use to make my way back home. There was one city in particular that had a giant amount of these 'capes' who I could use. It was known as Brockton Bay.

It would be quite a trip as I had not ventured to North America in a while. My master had little reason to send me there as there were rarely any targets to take down in that country. Now though, I would leave for this city and possibly find my way home. And maybe if I'm lucky, I can find someone who could provide me with a little entertainment. After all that time in killing the souls within myself, I found it to be quite dull and grueling work. Fighting and killing someone who could actually give me a challenge was something that I dearly expected from this world with empowered humans.

This world is not ready for me...

* * *

Arriving in this city was quick and easy. The sun was still out which tired me slightly but I would survive. Nothing could really kill me these days especially with the Schrodinger within me. Sadly the memories that the dying man contained did not have any other useful information on other cities with which held a strong amount of 'capes' which I could've gone to instead. Apparently he had been dying of alzheimers so his memory was nearly useless in some regards. He did have some useful knowledge which aided me in learning about 'capes' and Endbringers. The last dying man's memory fell onto the city called Brockton Bay due to him living there when he was younger. I personally find it quite amusing that the human race decided to name multiple powerful beings as Endbringers. Then again, humans always love to give titles to those who bring about mass death. They just can't help it.  
The area of the city I arrived in smelled of shit and fish. I looked around and saw that I had arrived at some docks filled with empty containers and the human detritus of society from those who had lost either home, job, or themselves. I partook in finding someone to eat as while the man in Ireland partially satiated me, I was still starving. Even unconnected as I was from my master, I would still abide by what she would've wanted in the loosest sense of the word. With that, my next stop was to look around for anyone of these so called 'super-villains' that I could drink dry and gain their knowledge of this city. Usually the 'capes' of this world wore costumes in an effort to conceal their identities which I viewed as something to be mocked. I understood that it was due to humans who were weaker than other 'capes' to hide their identities, but those that were strong? Why?

I decided to take a rest until night as I hated having to go out into the day at the best of times. I found an abandoned warehouse that I entered which contained nothing living within. I then jumped up to the rafters and walked over to one of the walls that the rafter was connected to before leaning my back onto it and resting. Sadly I was unable to gain a decent rest as my coffin which contained the earth that I died on was still in Hellsing Manor. I would have to be prepared for many nights of terrible rest before I could finally sleep within the confines of my coffin. Eventually I let my eyes close and I fell into a sense of both resting and awakening. It was when the beams of moonlight fell upon my form did I finally stood up from my perch and jumped down to the ground where I proceeded to walk out of the warehouse.

As I traversed around this broken slum of abandoned warehouses, I managed to catch something that while not of great interest, was still a mite better than what I was doing now. A person in a black skintight outfit was doing their best to sneak down the street. The outfit they had on was bug-like with armored plates on it along with a set of mandibles. The eyes were yellow lenses while the person's hair flew out the back. I assumed that the person in question was female. She wasn't what was interesting to me, no, it was the myriad of insects flying about her, coming towards her under what I assumed was her control before they flew off to the tops of the building.

It made me happy to see this 'cape' as they were either a villain who I could devour freely, or they were a hero who could lead me to a villain that I could devour. With the entertainment that this mortal could provide me, I decided to follow her in an effort to see where she would go to. I quickly broke apart my body into a mass of bats which took off to the sky where I gained a birds eye view of the surroundings. Below me the human tried their best to sneak about the area. It was two minutes later after flying high in the air when I noticed that she stopped. She quickly looked up in the sky at where I was but eventually looked down to the ground as ahead of her were a group of humans together in front of one of the buildings in these docks. These men, more like children, stepped aside for a man in a metal mask. His chest was bear except for multiple tattoos of dragons depicted upon it. He began to speak and as he did so, the girl beneath me began to back away from the area she was in and she instead began looking around until she found a fire escape.

As silently as she could, she began climbing it. This began to excite me as I wished to see what this girl could do with her familiars. Would she take this position as a way to hide while she sent her familiar insects to attack the men below? I only hoped so. Sadly, I would probably interrupt her before she went in for the kill as I was so _hungry_. I noticed how the girl became quite still as she listened in on the men below. There was a hint of fear that she showed in her posture which I interpreted as her being especially new to this dark corner of the world. The men below spoke of killing children which hardly interested me. At least I knew my targets now, but I wished to see what this so called 'cape' would do. Would she lie back in fear, or would she attack in retaliation. It was always so entertaining to watch a human succumb to their baser natures, even if they were quite perfect to me. That baser nature was what I always loved to hear in my master's voice whenever she commanded me to kill in her name.

The girl did not disappoint at all.

She set upon the men below her familiars in a great black swarm which I took as my turn to enter the fray and cause some real _damage_. I reassembled myself into my form before falling to the black cloud of insects. The girl noticed my action and in her surprise at my entrance, she pulled some of her insects back in hesitation. Did she assume that I was on her side? I didn't know, but I couldn't be bothered with caring. My prey awaited before me and if my heart could still work, then it would be beating furiously.

The man in the mask began to spout large gouts of flame from his hands which incinerated the insects in the area which killed much of the swarm surrounding them. It was when the black cloud of insects had begun to fade did the men notice me and in turn equip any weapon that they had into their hands. Some aimed guns at me while other pulled out pipes or blades. The masked man walked forward past his men with a anger on his face. There were quite a few insect bites upon his person that were healing. At least this man would be able to entertain me for a while with that healing factor of his. Maybe not like Anderson, but still.

"You sent those insects at us, didn't you!?" He snarled at me. I didn't bother to deign him with a response to that and instead I smiled. Some of his men were slightly disturbed by my presence. They would be the most fun to terrify.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked. The man's anger boiled over before he pointed at me.

"Shoot this, prick." He commanded. His men complied and immediately open fired upon my body. I felt the bullets tear through my form along with blood, tissue, muscle, and bone get blasted off. The smiled was still on my face when they eventually stopped firing. I playfully dropped to my knees which made the men in the area laugh at defeating another enemy. I quickly dashed their hopes when I stood up once more and let my body reform perfectly. Then I continued walking forward while the men in the area redoubled their efforts of firing on me. I let them continue to hit me until eventually the clicks of their guns alerted the group that their guns were empty. My body once again reformed.

"Is that all you can do?" I asked the men. The masked leader walked forward and held up both of his hands at me before launching gouts of flame at me. I took it with a laugh as eventually the flames receded which revealed my burned form. One of the men vomited at seeing me walking towards them with my muscles and sinew still marching towards them. I quickly reformed and stopped five feet away from the group. I grew tired of playing with them so I pulled out Casull from my coat and fired upon each man except for the leader. My bullets hit each man in the head which caused their skulls to blow apart. The masked man looked about the carnage before looking back at me.

"Who sent you? The E-88's, or was it someone else that wants me dead?" The man asked. As he said this, small scales began growing upon his form. "While I can admit that you're good, you are not good enough to take me on." I cocked my head at this. Leave it to a human to not notice a threat larger than them. Soon enough he would learn...after I had my fun and drained him dry. I quickly responded faster than his eye could see and shot a bullet into both of his kneecaps which caused them to nearly tear apart from the ligament. In all actuality, they were only held together by a few slabs of muscle and those hardened scales which while they may have been damaged, they still held together. The man fell to the ground with a groan of pain as his healing factor went to work on repairing the damage.

"These rounds are custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from the Manchester Cathedral. They are quite good at tearing apart flesh but against good regenerators, they still have much to be desired. Now come, show me what you are made of! Stand up! Heal! Fight me and give me everything that you have!" I shouted at him. I wanted him to truly show me what a 'cape' could really do. As I said this, I noticed that a few children peak out from the doorway of the building that this masked man stood in front of. I ignored them as they were of no concern and they rightly stood out of my battle with this man.

Eventually the masked man stood up with a growl while a greater amount of hardened scales grew upon his body. I clapped at this. "More, more! Give me everything!" I shouted before aiming my gun at his head. He charged me in retaliation and swung an armored fist at me which I caught easily in my hand. Even with the intense strength in his punch, he didn't have a great speed to go with it which caused the punch to be quite slow. I quickly took point and fired a few rounds into his exposed inner elbow which caused the man to scream as his fist went limp and twitched due to the severed nerves. He swung another fist at me yet I ducked under the blow and shot a few rounds into his other exposed elbow which elicited another scream.

"You disappoint me. Is this all you have or is there more? **SHOW ME**!" I felt his fist heat up as he tried to burn my hand off in desperation. His elbows were now nearly healed and were now covered in scales. I continued gripping his fist and slowly began building pressure on it. It was slowly being crushed under my grip as I heard the metallic scales of his groan under the pressure. He began to futilely punch my head which broke my jaw bone along with my cheek bone. Both jutted out and yet I continued crushing his fist until finally the metallic scales crumpled under the force of my hand. I could already feel them trying to strengthen themselves under my grip but I didn't relent.

I enjoyed his terror as he began blasting fire at my face which began melting the skin off my bones and eventually the bones themselves. My laughter completed the scene as I decided to finish up my attack on this man. If I didn't do anything quickly then those scales of his would harden into something that would take too much of my strength to even break. With that in mind I punched my fist through his chest which caused the masked man's breath to hitch as I quickly gripped his heart and pulled it out before crushing it in my hands. The man's eyes were wide as the scales on his body began to recede. I soon sunk my teeth into his exposed throat and greedily drank from my prey. My hunger, finally satiated. My blood finally boiled at the chance of beating a fighting opponent!

After finally emptying him of his blood, I gained insight into his many memories. This man's name was Kenta yet he referred to himself as Lung. He was the leader of a group called Azn Bad Boys. A gang that had taken over quite a bit of territory in this city and was rivaled by quite a few gangs. They specialized in taking over Asian based gangs and had many fights with...

Oh, now I really am annoyed. No matter how many times I thoroughly stomp them into the ground, they acted like roaches in their ever-loving race perfection. They may not call themselves Nazis, but they followed their beliefs, their motives, their disgusting hatred for others. All humans were the same. They all were sacks of meat filled with blood, souls, and their humanity. No, I would take great glee in disposing of these Nazi imitators. They would finally be crushed under my boot and drank absolutely dry.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the loud growls of three dogs. They were quite distorted but I could still tell the sound of them. I let Lung's body fall to the ground and I looked up at the motley crew of children before me. The costumes that these 'capes' wore were quite disappointing to look at. Most if not all looked like they were cobbled together with whatever was on hand which made their small act of intimidation quite hilarious. It was strange though, when one of the children, a girl in a black and purple outfit took a good hard look at me, she began to show signs of fear. It was when she began looking around the area that she became terrified. "What are you!?" She shouted as she put her hands to her head. One of the group, a child in a leather outfit with a helmet on looked at the girl.

"Tattletale, what's wrong?" The child asked.

"He's, he's not human. He's everywhere!" The girl known as Tattletale shouted. It interested me when she said this. This girl could see me for what I truly was, how I was both everywhere and nowhere. The three dogs began growling louder at me which sadly reminded me of the loss of the Hound of Baskerville. "We-we need to get out of here." The girl said. The noise of a motorcycle coming near the area alerted me to someone new coming into the area. The group of children slowly began to leave the area and I let them do so. They couldn't provide me a challenge like Lung had. From his memories, the group of children were not even close to his level, but the man riding the motorcycle in the area was.

I turned myself to the noise and waited a minute before I noticed movement at the corner of my eyes. I looked up to see a man looking down at both me and the bodies in the area before he jumped down with a large halberd in hand and glanced at me wearily. "Who are you?" He demanded, "and what have you done to these men?" I looked calmly at the man with a grin upon my face.

"I just put a pen of pigs down. Sadly none of them squealed." I replied. The man's mouth frowned at this. "But you, you are quite interesting, Armsmaster. Tell me, what has brought one of the protectorate here to this side of town?" I asked with some interest. Armsmaster had stopped looking at me as he noticed the body of Lung besides my feet.

"You are coming with me!" He stated while brandishing his halberd at me. Human's and their toys were always a delight to witness. Sadly, he was one of the heroes which meant that I couldn't play with him. I would have save our clash for another date.

"Unfortunately I can't, maybe we can battle another day." As I said this, I let myself form into a mass of bats which flew away from the man before he could do anything to me. I began flying about the area until I saw the girl from earlier, her insect familiars buzzed about her in slight protection while many more flew in either the empty buildings or above them. I don't know what drew me to her but I decided to follow after her in order to find out where she was going. It would be much more entertaining if I caught her off-guard so I followed after her through all the twists and turns she made as she sneaked about the area in the hopes that no one would see her. Eventually she made it back home and quietly opened the door of the house before closing it behind her.

This is where I began to look about the house through the windows until I spotted her entering her room. I flew to the ground and transformed into a mass of shadows and climbed up the side of her house and looked into her room. She had by now changed out of her costume and shoved it into her closet before heading into her bed. I reformed into my normal form and phased through the wall of her house and I stood besides her bed. Her back was turned to me which made me grin. I quickly rapped my fingers against her wall which attracted her attention and made her turn around. - **So, hoped you enjoyed that. I thought about making a Hellsing crossover and the story Worm just popped into my head as the best one to do it with. What with Alucard fitting in that world like a hand fits in a glove. Any questions, comments, concerns? Then type 'em where they usually are. Stay frosty my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I put my costume away into my closet, I thought about how crazy my night had turned out to be. Sure, fighting against Lung would've been pretty suicidal but heroes are supposed to enter dangerous situations to save the day regardless of the risk to themselves. Then that guy just fell from the sky and everything turned into a nightmare. That cape whoever he is, he just took on Lung like it was nothing and even managed to kill him! The guy that could go toe to toe with an Endbringer getting beat by just one guy. He was probably a brute with the strength and healing factor that he showed. I nearly vomited when I saw him rip Lung's heart out and bite down on his neck which would've been pretty bad since I was wearing my mask.

I hope those kids are safe, whoever they are. I didn't really get a good look at any of them since I took off when that guy in red killed Lung. Whoever they are, if they are a hero or a villain, will be getting a huge amount of attention from doing that. I'll probably have to check online for this guy since if I ever have to meet him again, which I hope is never, I at least want to be slightly prepared. Then there was that gun of his. Was that some weird type of tinker-tech because the bullets that came out of it were like explosives. Even the size of that gun was ridiculous.

I sat on my bed just contemplating how my first night as a hero turned into such a disaster. Maybe tomorrow would be better? I just hope that Emma and the others don't do that much in their daily torture of me tomorrow because after tonight, I would probably be tired tomorrow. As I sat down on my bed, I heard a knock come from the wall behind me which made me turn. I nearly screamed when I saw who it was. The man in red from before was just standing across from my bed with a huge grin on his face which allowed me to see that some of his teeth were razor sharp fangs. His eyes were obscured by a pair of orange lensed sunglasses which gave him a sinister look to him. Couple that with the red coat and hat and he seemed like a serial killer.

I instinctively began calling all bugs in the area to protect me until I held back that urge to do so. This guy could shrug getting his body and face melted off easily, a bunch of insects would probably mean nothing to him with that gun of his. "W-what do you want?" I stammered slightly as my mind was trying to catch up with my mouth. In response, he slapped his gloved hand onto my bedroom wall and multiple black and red centipedes the lengths of pythons came sliding out of his sleeve and towards me. They were the biggest insects that I had ever seen. I instinctively took control of each bug and made them stop at where they were. The man didn't even look fazed, actually, he grin seemed to get even bigger.

"You capes truly are fascinating. Able to even take control over my familiars. Tell me, can you do this with all insect that I could conjure?" The man asked with a deep intimidating voice. I couldn't help myself when I nodded in response. The centipedes that I took control of seemed to emit emotion in my mind that I could perceive as happiness. I looked back at the centipedes which still clung to the wall and I almost felt like they would slip out of my control and head straight for me. "That is very interesting. Are insects the limit of your power, or can you do more?" For a moment when he asked this, it seemed like his right arm began to almost waver like it was made of fire before forming back into a solid shape. What was this guy? And why did he refer to capes like he wasn't one?

Out of both fear and the sense of self-preservation I decided to answer the man. "I can only do bugs. I can't do anything beyond that." I replied. "Why are you here?" I dared to ask.

"You ran and I was intrigued by the notion of you being able to have familiars for yourself like this. Now, my interest is peaked with you being able to usurp my authority of my own familiars. So tell me, what could have made you _trigger_ such an ability." He said with humor at the word 'trigger' like he had never used it before and was reading it off an incredibly funny script. This guy wanted to pry into who I was and that was something that I just didn't understand. Sure, I could control insects but how could that interest one guy like this? I mean, there were capes like Glory Girl who was freakishly strong and invincible. What made me so special.

"I was shoved into a locker with some other things for what felt like days. During that time, I triggered..." I said in a short abridged version. I really didn't want to tell this guy my life story. I then noticed how one of the centipedes which I had taken control of was now dispersing like black and red flames until it no longer existed which cut my connection to it.

"It appears that I can still banish my familiars..." The man stated. "Now tell me, did you get vengeance upon the ones who triggered you? Did you make them suffer unspeakable agonies for daring to harm you?!" He asked with a manic grin, a crack in his questionable sanity. I shook my head in reply which made the smile fade away.

"Disappointing. Now, tell me, you have parents, yes?" I once again nodded in reply to the question. His smile once more grew into a grin, "And pray tell, what would you do if I said that I would kill and drink your family members!?" I reacted on pure instinct by sending the centipedes to attack him. They faded away before they could even get close to him, but he seemed satisfied at my reaction as he began clapping. "Bravo, you truly aren't a spineless whelp. He leaned his back against my wall and gazed at me. "Now tell me, why is it that you could attack me when I threaten someone you care about but you completely ignore those that attack you?"

"Because heroes don't attack anyone besides criminals." I replied. Why would I hurt someone like Emma, Sophia, and Madison if it would just bring me down to their level? Besides, if I attacked them then they might figure out that I'm the one who did it. I just couldn't risk it.

"The world isn't one that is made up of black and white, girl. There is so much more to it and yet, your naivety hides it from you. I thought that you would understand in a world full of men and woman who can kill at a whim that there are monsters out there that don't look like Endbringers." He sighed after giving me much to think on. "You are young so you'll learn eventually." The man pushed himself off my wall and walked to my window. "I will be watching you in the future so try not to be too much of a bore." Wait, if he was going to be watching me...I was scared of all the implications that this would imply.

"What are you? A villain? Why did you kill, Lung, when you could've arrested him?" I asked. The man laughed which sounded absolutely sinister to my ears.

"You humans and your morals. Hero, villain...Those titles are meaningless to me. The only title you should keep in mind when dealing with me or my ilk would be _monster_." He the last word in an obsessed way which I wouldn't deny him. Right now, he did seem monstrous. "I am known simply as Alucard, girl. Take care to remember that." The man then phased through my wall and out of my sight. I immediately controlled any insect in the area and had them monitor him but from the insects point of view, a blurry outline was standing on the ground before fading from view. I ended my will over the insects and sat down in bed contemplating what just happened. This new cape followed me from the docks to my house, broke in without me noticing, and then proceeded to both compliment me and insult me all within the span of six minutes. And then there was that statement of how he would be watching me.

I really didn't know if I could actually go to sleep tonight...

* * *

As I made it to my first class of the morning, I had a small feeling of dread that Emma and the others would do something horrible to me today. Add that to the monotony of the day along with the paranoia of having a man who can easily kill capes and can go through walls following you, and it did not make for a good day at all. I entered into my first class of the day which was my computer class. It was my favorite class for a few reasons. One of the reasons would be that I was good at using computers unlike most of the other students here who only went to this class to brush up on their typing skills and this made it one of the few classes in which I was doing well. The other reason was due to my tormentors who didn't attend this class which gave me a reprieve from them.

When I sat down at the ancient desktop and turned it on, I planned out what I was going to do today. After the laptop finished the agonizingly long load process, I then went onto the website Parahumans Online. I saw on the front page under bolded and underlined headlines that Lung was dead. I quickly began skimming the article which wasn't as interesting to read since I had been there that night. They said that a man in red clothing killed Lung and that was about it. So apparently the PRT doesn't even know who Alucard is.

I then moved over to the message board and then to those for Brockton Bay where I found the whole page filled with boards about Lungs death. I clicked into one and could easily tell that this board was filled with E-88 members due to their antisemitic remarks. I wondered how long it would be before this board was taken down. I quickly left when I found nothing of value and looked into another board...

* * *

 **RevoBoy:** So does anyone know what happened to Lung?

 **Partydecks:** I heard he died but apparently prt is trying to keep it hushed up

 **l337street5:** At least one more criminal off the streets. I've been hearing that somebody ate him.

 **RevoBoy:** Wait theres a cape that can do that? How could they eat Lung? Didn't he fight an Endbringer?

 **Mr_Cl34ni5d34d:** From what I've been hearing, apparently the guy who fought Lung drank all of his blood. Kinda like a vampire which is really creepy.

 **RevoBoy:** That sounds horrible. Who is this guy affiliated with?

 **Mr_Cl34ni5d34d:** I have absolutely no idea. What I do know is that the ABB is gonna be pissed and probably start a manhunt in search of this red guy or whoever he is. I'd recommend that you don't go onto the streets after dark for the next few weeks until it get taken care of.

 **ddhacks:** i'm glad that lung is dead. why can't more heroes be like this guy? i'd go up to this guy and give him a pat on the back for doing that.

 **Partydecks:** Either way, bad things will be happening once the abb get mobilized. I think that I might cut town for a while until this clears up.

 **Revoboy:** Good luck then. Try to get out safe.

* * *

I exited the chatboard and went to three more with more or less the same information as the first one. I quickly went to search for Alucard in the wiki and nothing of note popped up. Then I searched for red man. A link popped up which I clicked on. In it, there was barely any information but it was something at least. He had enhanced strength, used a gun as a weapon, and he could drain people fully of blood. His only known appearance was with his fight against Lung which he won. I then decided that since I couldn't find anything on Alucard, then I would look at Lung which many people had done before. I gained a whole slew of information from this. Part of it entailed how Lung was known for taking over other gangs, cannibalizing them for assets and then discarding the members. He also was known for his recruitment policies of forcibly recruiting anyone over the age of twelve and under the age of sixty.

Serving under Lung were two people, Oni Lee and Bakuda. Oni Lee it said under the recently updated wiki, that he could teleport, but when he did he created a clone of himself that teleported while his original self turned to ash. When I looked at Bakuda's profile there was information about how she was a tinker who specialized in making explosives. She even managed to hold a university hostage which had a link to a video which I didn't dare play in the school without headphones. As I scrolled under it, I noticed the defeats and captures with his last defeat involving his death. Other than that, there was nothing else. I heard the bell ring which made me realize that I needed to get to class or else I would be late.

When I made it into the class, I saw Madison sitting their with two other girls crouching besides her. All three giggled when I entered and I felt some rage enter me at this. I calmed myself down and headed to my normal seat which was in the front row and the closest seat to the door. I was so that I could get out of the room as quickly as possible to avoid dealing with Madison or the others. I noticed that my seat was covered in orange juice which was a reminder to how Madison and the others doused me in orange juice and some other drinks last Friday as one of their various 'pranks'. It managed to ruin much of the things that I had been working on, including one of my notebooks which I had written in in order to prepare myself for being a superhero. Months of work gone with a single 'prank' of theirs.

I heard Madison laugh and sat at one of the desks that was a few seats back. A few minutes later and Mr. Gladly entered the room. He was my least favorite teacher as he did things to make himself seem cooler to his students, either by being lenient, or by letting the students do what they wished. I hated him for that. He ordered us to break into groups of four with who we would share our homework with one another and present it as a project to the class. I went up to his desk when he came in so that I could get a replacement textbook as my previous one was ruined in the prank last Friday. He gave it to me and I promised to pay him the thirty five dollars for it. Then I looked around and found the only group that had room for me.

It was made up of two people named Sparky and Greg. We eventually began working on our work together with Greg who began talking about one of his games called Space Opera. It was a full minute of him still talking about the same subject which I wasn't paying attention to when he switched gears, "Hey, Julia!" He said excitedly like a love sick puppy. It was quite embarrassing. I turned and looked at one of Madison's friends who had walked into class late. Mr. Gladly assigned her to our group.

"Can't I be assigned to Madison's group?" Julia complained.

"That wouldn't be fair, Greg's group only has three, help them." Gladly said.

Julia looked upset at this ultimatum as she came near us and showed her disgust at the situation by saying, "Ew," when she came near me. That slightly upset me but I tried to push it off and ignore her. In the end, she wasn't even a factor to our group as Madison's group moved to the table next to us which allowed them and Julia to talk with one another. Greg tried to speak to the group but he was shut out every time. In an effort to drag Greg's attention back to the task at hand, I took out my assignment.

"Here's what I've been working on over the weekend." I said as I handed the paper over to him, "What do you think?" He actually took the time to look at it before looking back at me.

"This is actually pretty good, Taylor." Greg replied which lifted my spirits ever so slightly.

This perked Julia's attention as she asked him, "Could I please see that, Greg?" Greg dutifully handed my assignment over to Julia before I could stop him. I watched Julia glance over the assignment and she was about to toss it over to Madison's table when she screamed in pain and dropped the homework assignment onto my table which I quickly snatched back before looking at Julia. She was clutching her hand in pain as I noticed something wriggle by her hand until she eventually ripped it off and threw it onto the table. It was a very familiar black and red centipede which was much smaller than what I had seen last night. It was only two inches long as it began wriggling away from the scene.

I looked back at Julia who was rubbing her hand in pain as she checked to see if there was any damage. There was a pair of bite marks but other than that, she wasn't really bleeding. This action attracted the attention of the who classroom but I kept my attention on the centipede which was just calmly moving around on the table before stopping in the center and looking at Julia.

"Julia, are you okay?" Mr. Gladly asked.

"Something bit me!" She cried out while looking at the table before spotting the centipede. "It was that!" She said. Greg in some effort to act manly, took his shoe off and squished the centipede. When he lifted his shoe, the centipede was just a mangled mess of exoskeleton and inner organs.

"Do you wish to go to the nurse, Julia?" Mr. Gladly offered. Julia nodded and left. "Okay students, you have two more minutes to finish your group projects due to the disruption of Julia." He then headed back to his desk and I looked back at my assignment. It looked weird since there was this splotch of black on it, like a shadow. Eventually the shadow dispersed and left me with more questions about who Alucard was, how he did that, and why he did that? Either way, he managed to for some reason, stop one of my bullies from tormenting me so I was thankful for that at least. When it was time to present our projects, Mr. Gladly for some reason chose Greg to present. He managed to do quite well in presenting my points, but then again, he was reading it directly from my notes. Then after Greg came back to our group, the others presented their findings. Mr. Gladly came up to the front after the last presentation with his oh so joyous attitude.

"All of you did great work today. John's group won the competition though, since they had the most amount of information out of everyone here. Greg's group though, did extremely well with their presentation, so congratulations." When Gladly said that, it made me feel slightly better about myself. I had done that work, and I was being acknowledged for it! Eventually, Mr. Gladly began his lecture for the class which I was able to slightly pay attention to, part of the things that he was talking about were things that I already knew so I could easily tune him out when it came down to that. Finally the bell rang and everyone started to leave their seats. I was about to as well when Gladly called to me.

"I'd like you to stick around for a few minutes, please." He said. I just sat at my desk and waited for what he wanted.

As I waited for Mr. Gladly to finish making times to hand out the prize to the group that won this competition, I wondered why he wanted me to stay after class. Did I do something wrong, or was I blamed for something that happened which wasn't my fault. As I laid back in my chair, I saw the clock tick by two minutes before the prizewinning students left the classroom which left just me and Gladly together in the room. I got out of my chair and walked up to my desk where I saw the man rest his head on his entwined hands. I looked at him in the eyes and saw something stare back at me that wasn't Gladly. His irises were rimmed in red and he grinned at me. "Miss Hebert, quite an interesting name." Gladly said in a very familiar baritone.

I became fearful for two reasons. One was that this wasn't Gladly, the other was what had happened to Mr. Gladly? "Alucard?" I tentatively asked.

"You are correct and incorrect on your assumption, girl. The man you're speaking to is your teacher, Mr. Gladly who I kindly decided to...borrow as of now. And no, girl, I am not physically possessing this man's body. He is under my control though." Gladly said in Alucard's voice, the way Alucard made Gladly smile just didn't belong on this man's face. It was horrifying.

"Then how are you controlling him?" Alucard controlling Gladly leaned back in the chair and looked out the window. Really, the only name I could think of that would match what I was seeing was Gladlicard.

"Imagine it as a very powerful form of hypnosis. My body is somewhere else as of this moment right now." Gladlicard replied. "It was quite interesting seeing what your school had to offer, especially with how you did nothing when that one girl was about to steal your hard work. Are you sure that you are not a worm, because you laid upon the ground and took the abuse like one. If it's the case, why then, don't you crawl back into the dirt from whence you came?" He asked me, that annoying smile still plastered upon his face.

"I am not a worm." I stated. I hated how condescending he was being to me.

"Then, worm, try to fight back. If you don't wish to do it physically, then at least match wits with your tormentors. Don't just lie down and take it. Do you understand, worm?" It was asked in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer. I nodded in response. When I did so, Gladlicard got out of his chair and then began to escort me out of the room. His eyes were still ringed in red until we got to the door, that was when the red faded leaving Gladly with his normal eyes.

"I hope that you'll think about our discussion, Taylor." Gladly said in his normal voice. What type of game was Alucard trying to play with me? Was I just there to entertain him or did he want something else from me? These thoughts pervaded my mind as I exited the room and walked into the hallway. There I saw Emma, Sophia, and Madison who were accompanied by about a half a dozen other girls. All of them were waiting for me this whole time.

"Why does she even go here. It's not like anyone likes her." One of the girls said.

"Such a loser. She didn't even turn in the major project for art, last Friday," Sophia responded.

"If she's not going to try, then why is she even coming to school?"

I tried to calm my mind down as unbridled rage began to stew inside of myself. They all cornered me like this on purpose. All of them wanted to break me down, bit by bit, until there was nothing left. And in a way, it was working. I know that I tried to ignore everything that they would say to me, every single thing that any of them did to me was waved off. But I knew, deep inside, I was dying slowly from this abuse of theirs and I wouldn't even fight back because I knew that if I did, if for even a second I decided to dip into the urges in the back of my mind to set my insects upon all of them, then I would go to far and possibly seriously injure or kill them in the release of all the pent up frustration and rage within myself.

I tried to walk past them but Emma, Sophia, and Madison pushed me back into the lockers and surrounded me. The half a dozen girls quickly joined in on the half circle and kept me pinned to the lockers. When I tried to move past them, they pushed me back while giggling about it. As they continued this torrent of abuse, they started adding insults into the mix. Calling me names, making up stories about me, breaking my will slowly. As their verbal tirade continued, I noticed behind the girls and on the wall above the lockers, a back shadow-like substance form. In it was a single red eye that just stared at what was occurring. I broke my eyes from the red eye and looked back at the pack of girls surrounding me. I noticed how their insults eventually began to dry up as they ran out of material. Eventually it stopped and the girls parted to let Emma through to me.

"What's the matter, Taylor?" Emma asked in an innocent tone, "You seem upset."

This was the point where I was on the tip of rage and calm. I controlled my breathing and I tried to think of anything except punching Emma directly in the face. Sure, Alucard would be thrilled from where he was watching, but if I did so, then Emma and the others would run off to tell the principal about how I hit her for no reason. I just couldn't win physically...No, I would just have to fight verbally. I opened my mouth and was about to speak when Emma beat me to it.

"So upset that you're going to cry for a week straight?" She asked me with a grin on her face. This caused whatever insult that was about to well up inside me to die away.

Emma knew so many personal secrets of mine which she loved to use against me. Part of me wanted to scream and cry at what Emma had just said. Another part wanted to rage and run away from the area. But I just did nothing. I didn't know what to do as my mind tore itself apart in trying to make up what to do next. That was quickly solved when I felt a wetness seeping from my eyes.

"Oh my God, she's actually crying!" One of the girls exclaimed which made the others start laughing at my crack in the mask of indifference that I put up everyday to deal with them all. I looked back up at the wall where the shadow once was and saw that it had disappeared. Guess even Alucard didn't want to be associated with a weakling like me who couldn't even handle being insulted by her ex-best friend. Quickly more tears began to pour down my eyes as I lost the battle to keep my emotions in check. Now I just felt angry at myself for being unable to stop crying.

"It's like you have a superpower, Emma!" One of the girls said. I just ignored her and tried to grab my backpack that I had removed. It was a futile effort as Sophia hooked her foot around the strap and pulled it away from me. I decided that fighting Sophia for my backpack wasn't worth the fight. As I was about to run off and leave, I heard a loud barking. It wasn't even me that had heard this noise as the other girls looked down the hallway where we saw a dog. It was a large dog, almost as tall as my hips with shaggy black fur and a steel collar around it's neck. The dog had red eyes which gave it a feral, demonic look. The other girls backed away from me as the dog approached, all the while it growled. I backed myself into the lockers while the other girls decided to make a break for it, leaving me behind.

The dog walked past me though, which slightly eased my fears of it. I thought about running away when the dog walked over to my backpack and picked up the strap to it in it's teeth. It then walked back to me while I didn't move. The dog stood up on it's hind legs and leaned it's front paws against my chest. It motioned it's head to the backpack in it's teeth and I decided to grab the strap that was being held in the dog's teeth. The dog released the strap and looked around the hall before staring at me once more. That was when I saw the dog open four more eyelids that trailed down each side of it's snout which had once been hidden under it's fur. The dog pushed itself off of my body and began to strut away with it's tail high in the air.

The dog looked at me once and winked before going around a corner of the hallway and disappearing. This just left me alone in the hallway with my backpack clutched in my hands. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took off from the area in an effort to leave. I didn't want to be here if the girls came back to try and torment me some more. I quickly headed for my next class without stopping to catch my breath. My guess for who that dog was was Alucard. And that was what truly surprised me. Why did that guy decide to help me out if he hated how I was acting 'cowardly'? Wouldn't he have wanted to just ignore me and make me deal with my own problems?

In the end, this just left Alucard as an enigma to me. What he was? What he could be? Where he was from? These all echoed throughout my mind as I thought more and more about the red clad man. He was something else, and I felt like I had only a piece of a massive unsolved puzzle.

* * *

 **And I have finished another chapter for you all. I am happy with the reception that this story has received so I thank all of you for it. This time it was in Taylor's point of view so that was quite interesting to do. Thank you all and Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
